


Dandelion

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [19]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Betty Cooper Loves Veronica Lodge, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Minor Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Older Characters, Romance, Season/Series 05, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Veronica Lodge Loves Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Betty, Veronica, Jughead, and Archie reunite after high school graduation. Cheryl wants to play an old familiar game.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Femslash February, Femslash Friday





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> This show has stopped making sense a long time ago. But I still do love Beronica (and Jarchie). I've watched clips of the newest season and that's all it's getting from me. I stopped watching whole episodes after Luke Perry died. Congrats to the Barchie fans though! We love a win! Alrighty yes if you have any thoughts/comments then I would love to hear them!
> 
> _Note: Dandelion - Overcoming Hardship_

*

Thistlehouse has a strong stench of dark rose perfume in it. Betty coughs a little, grimacing.

(She would prefer to be back at Pop Tate's, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with all of her ex-best friends.)

"Cheryl…"

"No," Archie blurts out.

His red hair has been buzzed down, and Betty half-expected him to show up in uniform. It's not how things are done in the US Army as far as she knows. Archie lounges out in the elegant two-seater, Archie's arm stretching behind Jughead.

"We're not kids anymore," Betty insists. She's closer to 30 than 18— _to be honest_.

"I see," Cheryl says primly, holding up an emptied liquor bottle. "I wasn't aware that leaving Riverdale made you all cowards."

Veronica quietly laughs, leaning sideways in her armchair with her forefinger pressed under her lower lip. It's still the same smile Betty remembers—it's kind and it's understanding but _elusive_ , and it turns Betty's fluttering insides warm.

"You are being ridiculous, Cheryl."

"When isn't she?" Jughead mutters with a frown, folding his hands behind his head. "You can count me out of your games."

A solemn-eyed Cheryl places the bottle on the gigantic cherrywood table in front of them.

"Well, since both Archie and I have dead fathers—"

"So do I, Cheryl—" Betty points out, indignant.

_"I'll spin for him."_

She does, and everyone starts to protest.

Archie reaches out for the bottle with his other hand, either to toss it into the hallway or grab it. Cheryl's hand whips out like a viper.

She slaps Archie's hand away, expressionless.

Betty wonder if Cheryl is having another psychotic break or inviting all of them out of Nana Rose's home was her way of trying to get to know them again. Archie pulls his arm back, staring at Cheryl like she's grown a second head.

Jughead's teeth bare. "Knock it off, Cheryl!" he hisses.

"Guys…"

Betty watches in dread as the liquor bottle slows. They all follow Betty's eyes.

_"Oh fuck."_

The blood seems to rush to Betty's eardrums, muffling Jughead's voice.

"See," Cheryl whispers, a tad gleeful, as the bottle finally lands. "Just like old times."

"You're a menace, Cheryl."

"And you still look like a hobo," she retorts, glaring at a stern-faced Jughead in the pale blue and oversized cable-knit sweater. His dorky glasses. That's not even the worst thing Betty has seen him in. "At least you don't _smell_ like one anymore."

Jughead mutters something, about to get to his feet.

Archie's hand behind him shifts, flattening against Jughead's chest and keeping him sitting. Betty doesn't know what _the look_ is passing between them, wordless and tender, but she's not gonna pretend like she does know. It's none of her business.

"I'm not kissing anyone," Archie says, glaring back at Cheryl.

Cheryl tuts, and Betty can feel the next argument coming. Like an invisible thunderstorm on the horizon.

She can see the bottle right between her and Veronica, perfectly aligned.

A light-bulb flash goes off in Betty's mind.

"Oh my god—fine! _FINE_!" Betty shouts, rolling her eyes.

She heaves herself out of her velvet armchair, marching for Veronica and taking hold of her face. _Veronica's widening eyes_ —it's the last thing Betty glimpses before she shakily shuts her own eyes and pushes her mouth lightly against Veronica's.

Veronica stiffens. Betty's lips open for a moment, brushing up gently and puckering, inhaling against Veronica's skin.

Suddenly, it's like melting. Melting into piles of marshmallow fluff.

This is more intense than any other kiss Betty has ever experienced. More heat and more rippling emotions under the surface.

She's never had this with with Jughead, with Archie, with Glen…

(She and Veronica kissed once. They were in the middle of cheerleading tryouts, and Veronica was… trying to _impress_ Cheryl? Not entirely sure what Veronica's plan had been, or why Betty's mouth tingled pleasantly for an hour after it was over.)

Betty lowers her hands, flushing.

"V, uuhm—"

She leans out, and Veronica chases the distance, on her feet.

Veronica looks _different_ —Veronica looks like she's full of this breathtaking clarity and Betty is her map to the stars.

Betty doesn't know what to _do_ when Veronica's arms wrap around Betty's neck, holding her close, and their mouths slot. Veronica's hand nudges into pale yellow curls, her fingers twirling Betty's hair.

Archie keeps his eyes politely on his shoes, his face reddening. Jughead holds up a finger, gazing at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"… _That_ explains a lot," he mumbles.

"No shit, Jug."

Cheryl makes an intrigued noise, snatching up the liquor bottle and beaming at everyone.

Riverdale really does thrive in pure chaos.

*


End file.
